deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Illyasviel von Einzbern
1= |-| 2= Illyasviel von Einzbern is a Character Originating is a Character from the Fate Series appearing in the Light Novel Series Fate/Stay Night '''and the Protagonist of the Anime/Manga Series '''Fate/Kaleid. Fanon Ideas so Far *'Star vs Illya '(Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Aisha Landar (Elsword) *Ara Hann (Elsword) *Black★Rock Shooter (...) *Homura Akemi (Puella Magia Madoka Magica) *Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) *Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magia Madoka Magica) *Mami Tomoe (Puella Magia Madoka Magica) *Medea Lily (Fate/Grand Order) *Misaka Mikoto (A Certain Scientific Railgun) *Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Robin (Fire Emblem) *Shana (Shakugan no Shana) History Death Battle Info Background *Daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern *Older Adoptive Sister to Shirou Emiya *Vessel of the Holy Grail Magical Ruby *Kaleidostick Type Mystic Code *Created by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg *Originally Contracted to Rin Tohsaka *Turns Users into Magical Girls *Can Fire Energy Blasts or Reinforce Physical Parameters *Can Install and Include Class Cards *Can Create Barriers with an A-Rank **Can Compress into a Second Skin Class Cards *Also Known as Servant Cards *Enables the User to Overwrite their Body with a Fraction of the Spirit's Power Allowing them to Fight with their ABilities *Rider Class Card **Class Card of Medusa **Grants User High Agility but Lacks hand-to-hand Combat Ability **Enables the Use of Mystic Eyes of Petrification **Allows User to Summon and Use Bellerrophon **It's Include Grants the User Rider's Stake **When Combined with the Berserker Class Card, Grants Use of Gorgon's Abilities *Saber Class Card **Class Card of Artoria Pendragon **Grants User Exellent Attack, Defense, Reaction, Magical Abilities, and Noble Phantasm **Allows User to Utilize Excalibur and Invisible Air **It's include grants the User Excalibur **Utilizing the Kaleid install with Both Ruby and Sapphire Summons Nine Copies of Excalibur that Are Released *Berserker Class Card **Class Card of Heracles **Grants Heracles Ability at the Cost of the User's Reason **Grants the Use of God Hand **Utilizes Heracles Nine Lives with his Axe-Sword **When Combined with the Rider Class Card, Grants Use of Gorgon's Abilities ***Enables User's Bit to become Laced with Poison **It's include grants the User Heracles' Axe-Sword *Caster Class Card **Class Card of Medea **Grants the Use of Magecraft from the Age of Gods **Enables the User to Utilize Destructive Spells **Grants the Use of Rule Breaker and Medea's Staff **Include grants Rule Breaker *Assassin Class Card **Class Card of Hassan-i-Sabbah (Hassan of the Hundred Faces) **Grants the User's Assassin's Dagger **Turns Magical Ruby into One of Assassin's Skull Mask **Grants the User Assassin's Presence Concealment **Reproduces the Effect of Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion ***Include has Ruby become the Decoy while Install Creates Another Version *Lancer Class Card **Class Card of Cú Chulainn **Grants the User Cú Chulainn's Abilities and Armor **Grants the User of Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death **It's Include Grants the User Gae Bolg Feats *Alongside Miyu, Killed Heracles (Corrupted Hero) *While Installed with the Archer Class Card and Possessed by Chloe, Defeated Artoria Pendragon (Corrupted Hero) *Alongside Miyu, Fought against and Defeated Medea (Corrupted Hero) *Obtained the Seven Class Cards within a Week *Fought and Defeated as well as Saved Beatrice Flowerchild *Defeated Countless Corrupted Hero's From Pandora's Box *Defeated Gilgamesh (Corrupted Hero) *With Quintett Feuer was Capable of Overpowering Enuma Elish *With the Caster Install, Was Capable of Piericing Gilgamesh's (Corrupted Hero) Shield of the Gods Faults *When Using the Berserker Install, Loses Sense of Reason *When Using the Caster Install, She Recieves Poor Physical Abilities *When Using the Rider Install, She Lacks Hand-to-Hand Abilities *Transformation and Magical Supply becomes Cutt-Off when Seperated from Ruby by More than 50 Meters or After Thirty Seconds Pass *Can only Install One Class at a Time *Kaleid Liner Zwei Turns her All her Body Systems into Psuedo-Magical Circuits *Is Naive and an Airhead at Times Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Fate Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Magic Users Category:Assassin Category:Younger Combatants Category:Kids Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Siblings Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Light Users Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles